This invention relates to a connector for connecting a connection object such as an IC card and, in particular, relates to a connector that enables electrical inspection of contacts.
One example of a connector of this type is disclosed in JP-A-2004-146166. In the disclosed connector, seven contacts are arranged in a row and retained in a resin housing. The housing is formed with seven circular small holes arranged in a row so as to correspond to the contacts, respectively.
According to this structure, continuity of each contact can be checked by contacting a probe pin with the corresponding contact through the corresponding small hole.
However, since the small holes are formed so as to be arranged in the row, each hole is limited to a small size and therefore the electrical inspection of the contacts is not easy. Particularly, it is difficult to deal with a connector having contacts that are arranged at a narrow pitch.
Another example of a connector of this type is disclosed in JP-A-2000-340280. In the disclosed connector, several contacts are arranged in a row in a predetermined direction and retained in a housing. A metal cover is attached to the housing so as to be rotatable about a rotation shaft. The cover is adapted to cover a card received in the housing. The cover has elongated holes formed at two portions thereof and each extending in the predetermine direction.
According to this structure, continuity of each contact can be checked by contacting a probe with the corresponding contact through the elongated hole.
However, since the elongated holes formed in the cover are each large in size, the electromagnetic shielding operation of the cover is largely impeded.